bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
KRS.06-Wielka Bitwa Riderów
jest szóstym odcinkiem serii Bakugan/Kamen Rider: Sengoku. Odcinek Zawane City Po wygranej walce, cała Drużyna Ahmeda ledwo ruszyła do bazy. Po nadludzkim wysiłku dotarcia tam, każdy uwalił się gdzie popadło: Mei na hamaku, Alex na fotelu, Dancer przy barze, Pit przy komputerze, Dorian na kanapie. Dorian z nudów wziął do ręki Arbuzową Ziarnokłódkę. Dorian: Że co?! Na ten krzyk, każdy spadł ze swojego "legowiska" i podbiegł do Doriana. Pit: Dorian! Alex: Co się stało? Mei: Czemu się drzesz? Dancer: Skończył się zapas alkocholu? Dorian: Nie to nie jest coś aż tak potwornego, ale... Pit: Skamieniała?! Alex: To wo gule możliwe?! Mei: Co zrobiłeś? Dancer: Właśnie. Dorian: No właśnie nic. Dancer: Czyli skamieniała po jednorazowym użyciu? Dorian: Wychodzi na to, że tak, ale w końcu bardzo rożni się od pozostałych. Dancer: W sumie. Dorian: Tak czy siak muszę lecieć, do zoba! Pit: On tak na serio? Dorian w swoim domu, przebrał się, wziął swoje rzeczy, DDK, Ziarnokłódki po czym wyszedł. Dorian: Dobra, Pizzeria Pizza-B. Inves?! Człowiek #7: Pomocy! Człowiek #8: Ratujcie nas! Inves: Grgargagragrgagrgabadatatumda Dorian: Wytrzymajcie chwilę! Ziarnokłódka: ORANGE! Dorian: Henshin! Driver: Cięcię! Orange Arms! Wkroczenie na scenę! thumb|left Dorian błyskawicznie zaatakował potwory swoimi dwoma mieczami, powodując, ze poleciały z nich iskry. Ludzie w popłochu uciekali, a Ruekai przestał się ograniczać. Driver: Cięcię! Orange Charge! thumb Dorian podskoczył do góry. Przed nim pojawiły się energetyczne okręgi pomarańczy, Dorian wskoczył w nie i z ogromną siłą rozwalił Invesa. Dorian: Skąd się wzięły te Invesy? Olać pizzę muszę o tym opowiedzieć reszcie. Dorian pobiegł do Bazy Drużyny Ahmeda. Gdy tam dobiegł zobaczył iż cała ekipa zajęta była sprzątaniem. Dorian: Ludzie przestańcie, muszę wam o czymś opowiedzieć! Pit: Opowiadaj i sprzątaj. Po protestacjach Doriana i kilku zjawisk atmosferycznych (spadających krzesłach), Dorian w końcu opowiadał co się wydarzyło. Dancer: To naprawdę dziwne. Pit: Na prawdę nie było żadnego gracza. Dorian: No właśnie nie. Alex: Dziwne. Mei: W sumie wszystko zagmatwane. Wiemy jak walczyć za ich pomocą, jak z nimi walczyć za pomocą DDk i RD, ale tak na prawdę to czym są Invesy. Dorian: Aye, nic w sumie nie wiemy. Pit: Tak czy siak mamy punkt zaczepienia. Dancer: Masz na myśli ten dziwny las? Pit: Dokładnie. Alex: I co z tym zrobimy? Dorian: Myśl... myśl... myśl... WIEM! Mei: Co żeś wymyślił? Dorian: Posłuchajcie. Dorian dokładnie opowiedział swój plan. Pit: Dobra to idziemy do Luka tak? Dorian: Tak, ale tylko ja i Pit, wy zostańcie i zajmijcie się nasza miejscówką. Pit: Aaa, to dobry pomysł. Mei, Alex i Dancer: Dobra powo! Pit i Dorian udali się do bazy drużyny Blaze. Po dotarciu opowiedzieli mu swój plan. Luk: Co chcecie zrobić?! Dorian: To co słyszałeś. Luk: Wielka Bitwa Uliczna?! Pit: Tak. Luk: Ale po co? Dorian: Aby sprawdzić która drużyna z Bitw Ulicznych jest najsilniejsza. Luk: Wporzo wchodzę w to. Następnie Dorian, Pit i Luk udali się do Kawiarni Charmant. Pit, Luk i Dorian: Yo Mati! Mati: Słucham. Dorian: Mamy sprawę. Chłopcy opowiedzieli Matiemu swój plan. Kilka godzin po tym RTJ wydał bardzo ciekawe oświadczenie. RTJ: Do wszystkich GRUP BITW ULICZNYCH posiadających w swoich szeregach Kamen Rider! Czołówka rankingu Drużyna Ahmeda i Drużyna Blaze wpadli na niesamowity pomysł rozstrzygnięcia Bitw Ulicznych! Otóż ci, którzy posiadają DDK, mogą przekraczać bramy tajemniczego lasu. Za pomocą tamtejszych owoców można stworzyć Ziarnokłódki. Otóż każda drużyna ma prawo do wystawienia swojego jednego reprezentanta. Reprezentant, który zdobędzie najwięcej Ziarnokłódek, zdobywa zwycięstwo dla swojej drużyny. Jurorem konkursy będzie Mateusz Sharp! Wszyscy Riderzy, którzy chcą wynieść swoje drużyny na pierwsze miejsce rankingu Bitw Ulicznych niech przybędą do opuszczonej fabryki o godzinie 9:00. Pit: Dobra wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Dorian: Dokładnie. Kiedy oni będą ze sobą walczyć, ja przeszukam ten tajemniczy las. Reszta Riderów nieświadomie będzie rozwala Invesy w razie czego, w dodatku ktoś z nas weźmie udział w tym konkursie i wygra! Dancer: Przez to upieczemy dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Dorian: Pieczenie? Mei: Dorian Tak się tylko mówi. Dorian: ;C Alex: Dobra, ale kto weźmie udział. Dorian: Oczywiście że... Następnego dnia, wszyscy reprezentanci pojawili się w umówionym miejscu o umówionej porze. Z drużyny Ahmeda Dancer, z Drużyny Blaze Luk, z Drużyny Blachy Dracek, z Drużyny Cienia Leo, a z Kawiarni Charmant Yukari. Mati: Dobrze wszyscy już są. Dracek: A ja mam pytanie. Mati: ? Dracek: Jak się dostaniemy do tego "lasu". Mati: Oto Ziarnokłódki Pojazdów, Sakura Hurricane oraz Rose Attacker. Wszyscy znacie zasady no nie? Dancer, Luk, Dracek, Leo i Yukari: Tak Mati: No to powodzenia, Luk masz już motor więc tobie nie dam. Ziarnokłódki: BUDOU!, BANANA!, DONGURI!, MATSUBOKIRI!, DURIAN!, Sakura Hurricane!, ROSE ATTACKER! Wszyscy: Henshin! Po opancerzeniu się w zbroje, wszyscy wsiedli na swoje motory i ruszyli do Lasu Helheim. Dorian już dawno czekał na wszystkich w lesie. Pozostali członkowie Drużyny Ahmeda również byli w fabryce w celu by żadna z drużyn nie złamała zasad. Tym samym czasie w Korporacji Wolnej Rzepy. Mac: Rex, wszyscy Riderzy są niedaleko Obiektu USO, dopilnuj by nie przekroczyli czerwonej lini. thumb|leftRex: Oke, to co tam się znajduje jest niebezpieczne dla każdego Ridera. Ziarnokłódka: MELON! Rex: Henshin! Drive: Cięcie! Melon Arms! Tarcza Niebios! Las Helheim Wszyscy wjechali równocześnie do Helheim. Każdy zszedł z motoru i był nastawiony na walkę, mimo to Dancer jako jedyny stał spokojnie po czym wyciągnął Kiwi Ziarnokłódkę. thumbZiarnokłódka: KIWI! Ziarnokłódka: Cięcie! Kiwi Arms! Ostre Łuski Smoka! W Helheim zawiał wiatr, który zrzucił kilka liści z drzew. Gdy liście opadły, zaczęła się epicka walka. Początkowo każdy walczył z każdym, wymieniając na wzajem ataki swoimi broniami. Mimo to potem wszyscy podzieli się na drużyny walczące. Yukari stanęła na przeciwko Luka, a Dancer walczył przeciwko Leonowi. Dominik mimo to odłączył się od walczących i zaczął zbierać Ziarnokłódki. Luk zaatakował swoją kopią, mimo to dziewczyna zatrzymała jego atak swoimi podwójnymi ostrzami, po czym z ogromną prędkością zbliżyła się do Luka. thumb|leftDriver: Cięcie! Banana Charge! Luk zdołał odepchnąć tym atakiem dziewczynę, mimo to była ona wystarczająco silna by odepchnąć atak po czym, użyła swojego specjalnego ataku. thumbDriver: Cięcie! Durian Charge! Yukari rzuciła w Luka dwoma płonącymi oraz wirującymi ostrzami, na co Luk wyciagnał Mango Ziarnokłódkę. Ziarnokłódka: MANGO! Driver: Cięcię! Mango Arms! Młot miażdżący wszystko! Luk zdołał odbić ataki swoim młotem, po czym ruszył na Yukari. Tym samym czasem podczas walki Dancera z Leo. Leo atakował przemyślanie Dancera swoja włócznią, mimo to Dancer bez problemu zatrzymywał jego ataki za pomocą swoich ogromnych Kiwi Slashers. Next Yo! Jak się podoba? Czekam na komentarze. Mam dla was przykrą wiadomość, ale ten odcinek był ostatnim... odcinkiem Sagi Street Battles! Od następnego odcinka zaczynamy kolejną sagę, której nazwy na razie nie zdradzę. Mimo to skoro rozpoczyna się kolejna saga to wydarzy się coś specjalnego. Czytajcie KRS.07-Wkracza Nowa Generacja Riderów Kategoria:Odcinki Kamen Rider Sengoku Kategoria:Twórczość AdiFire